Die Einladung
by NTess
Summary: Das ist so ziemlich meine erste Fanfic! Ich hoffe daher auf viele Reviews, damit ichmich verbessern kann. Danke schon mal!
1. Default Chapter

Die Einladung  
  
  
  
Harry wurde von einem plötzlichen Schmerz an der Stirn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Als er sich an die Stirn fasste erschrak er: seine Narbe glühte förmlich! Sollte Voldemort wieder in der Nähe sein?  
  
In diesem Moment kam Hedwig zum Fenster hereingeflogen, und ließ Harry die Sorge über seine Schmerzen vergessen.  
  
Hedwig trug einen Brief von Ron, der schrieb:  
  
  
  
Hallo Harry!  
  
Meine Eltern haben vorgeschlagen, dass du den Rest der Ferien zu uns kommen kannst. Wir können dann zusammen in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen. Außerdem könnten wir zusammen deinen Geburtstag feiern. Ich hoffe, dass du kommst. Hermine ist auch eingeladen.  
  
Viele Grüße  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Luftsprung: mit Hermine und den Weasleys seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, was so ziemlich das Schönste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Hoffentlich erlauben die Dursleys mir, dass ich fahre! Harry hatte Mühe wieder einzuschlafen, aber schließlich schlief er doch und hatte einen Traum: Er feiert mit den Weasleys zusammen seinen Geburtstag und auf einmal wird es dunkel und das dunkle Mal erscheint über der Geburtstagstafel. Alles ist wie versteinert und plötzlich...ein grelles Licht. Harry wacht auf und spürt wieder seine Narbe. O nein, denkt er, Voldemort ist in der Nähe. Ich muss unbedingt Sirius und Dumbledore benachrichtigen. Er guckt auf die Uhr und sieht, dass es halb acht ist. Ich stehe mal lieber auf, denkt er, ich will ja, dass die Dursleys mir erlauben meinen Geburtstag bei den Weasleys zu feiern.  
  
Beim Frühstück sagt Petunia: „Oh Dudley-Liebling, wir haben eine große Überraschung für dich. Wir fahren in den Urlaub, ins Disneyland. Na, wie findest du das?" Dudley schrie vor Begeisterung, aber dann zeigte er auf Harry und fragte: „Und was ist mit dem da?" Vernon antwortete: „Wir fragen mal, ob ihn irgendjemand nehmen kann. Sonst bleibt er halt im Schrank, dann müssen wir wir allerdings zwei Tage früher nach Hause kommen, damit er rechtzeitig zu seiner Verrückten-Schule kommt." Bei diesen Worten verzog er merklich sein Gesicht.  
  
Dudley schrie schon wieder, diesmal aber aus Ärger darüber, vielleicht wegen Harry zwei Tage früher nach Hause kommen zu müssen. Harry meldete sich zu Wort und sagte: „Ich habe eine Einladung von den Weasleys, der Familie meines Schulfreundes, den Rest der Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen." Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass die Dursleys ihm erlauben zu fahren, denn seinen Geburtstag im Schrank feiern wollte er wirklich nicht. Vernon überlegt kurz und sagt dann: „O.K. fahr zu diesen Verrückten, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich zu diesen Geisteskranken fahre." Harry bebte innerlich, konnte sich dann aber beherrschen und sagte: „Nein, die holen mich ab!"  
  
Nach dem Frühstück rannte er sofort in sein Zimmer und schickte Hedwig mit einem Brief an Ron:  
  
  
  
Hallo Ron!  
  
Herzlichen Dank für deine Einladung! Ich darf kommen! Die Dursleys fahren in den Urlaub. Wann holt ihr mich ab?  
  
Hast du schon eine Nachricht von Hermine bekommen?  
  
Viele Grüße  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Viele Grüße an deine Eltern und nochmal Danke für die Einladung!  
  
  
  
Als er diese Zeilen zu Ende geschrieben hatte, spürte er wieder, wie seine Narbe schmerzte. Hmh, dachte er, hoffentlich, ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Er schickte Hedwig mit dem Brief los und überlegte sich dann wie er Sirius und Dumbledore benachrichtigen könnte. Eine Eule wollte er nicht schicken, die könnte ja abgefangen werden. Ich frag mal die Weasleys, überlegte er, vielleicht haben die ja eine Idee. 


	2. Der geheimnissvolle Konkurrent

Der geheimnissvolle Konkurrent.  
  
Dieser Tag war für Harry schwer zu ertragen, denn die Dursleys hatten bemerkt, dass sich Harry riesig darauf freute zu den Weasleys zu fahren. Dudley quälte ihn umso mehr, und von Petunia wurde er ständig angemeckert. Harry ertrug dies alles nur, weil er immer daran dachte, dass er diesmal seinen Geburtstag nicht mit den Dursleys feiern musste. Am nächsten Morgen kam Hedwig zurück mit einem Brief von Ron, Harry riss ihn sofort auf und las:  
Hi Harry!  
Ist ja klasse, dass du kommen kannst, sogar mit Erlaubnis der Dursleys.  
Meine Eltern haben gesagt, dass wir dich am Mittwoch morgen abholen können. Hermine hat auch schon zugesagt, sie kommt aber erst am Freitag. Fred und George meinen, sie hätten sich für deinen Geburtstag am Samstag schon was ganz besonderes ausgedacht. Es kann sein, dass sie dir einen Kuchen backen und wenn du ihn isst kommt bei dir aus Mund, Nase und Ohren Leprechangold! Irgend sowas Verrücktes haben sie sich ausgedacht Ich freue mich echt, dass du kommst!  
Bis Mittwoch  
Ron  
  
Harry lachte laut bei dem Gedanken an die Weasley-Zwillinge. Harry hatte ihnen das Preisgeld von tausend Galleonen geschenkt, das er bei Trimagischen Tunier gewonnen hatte.  
Da hörte er Onkel Vernon die Treppe hochstapfen: "Du findest das also noch lustig, wenn mein Konkurrent mir den besten Auftrag vor der Nase wegschnappt, ja? Wenn du dich nicht sofort entschuldigst, dann bleibst du im Schrank und fährst nicht zu diesen Idioten!" Sofort kam Dudley herbeigestürzt und schrie Harry an: "Entschuldige dich gefälligst, ich will doch nicht wegen dir früher nach Hause komen!" Harry versuchte zu erklären, dass er gar nicht wegen Onkel Vernon gelacht hatte, sondern wegen des Briefes, aber er durfte Hedwig ja nicht erwähnen. die Dursleys wussten nämlich nichts von Hedwig, sie dachten, er hätte sie in Hogwarts gelassen. "Ähm, ich habe grade einen Vogel am Fenster vorbeifliegen sehen und er hat mich an etwas erinnert und da musste ich lachen." Onkel Vernon schrie ihn an: "Lüg doch nicht! Ich habe Petunia gerade von diesem miesen Typen namens Wurmschwanz erzählt, der diesem Großkunden mit einem miesen Trick so viel Angst gemacht hat, dass der doch glatt bei dem gekauft hat und nicht bei mir!" Harry zuckte zusammen: Wurmschwanz war das war doch der Todesesser, der zuerst zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Onkel Vernon merkte nicht, dass Harry bleich wurde und schrie weiter: "Und du, du widerwärtiges Monster, fängst da an laut zu lachen. Aber kein Wunder ihr Bösewichte seid ja alle miteinander verbündet!" Harry überlegt kurz und sagte dann schnell: "Entschuldige Onkel Vernon!" Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte über Vernons Gesicht: "Na siehste, warum nicht gleich so!" Harry lächelte verkniffen und sagte dann: "Ähm, Onkel, weißt du noch mehr über deinen Konkurrenten, diesen Wurmschwanz?" Onkel Vernon guckte fragend sagte dann aber: "Das ist ein absoluter Neuling im Geschäft. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es, dass alle Kunden nur noch bei ihm kaufen. Ein paar Verrückte sagen, er würde die Kunden hypnotisieren oder so ähnlich, aber das ist ja alles Quatsch, wahrscheinlich erpresst er sie oder so." Harry bedankte sich kurz und ging in sein Zimmer. Dann überlegte er.  



	3. Das Problem

Das Problem  
  
Aber er kam nicht weit, nach fünf Minuten schrie Petunia: "Essen!" und Harry rante die Treppe hinunter, er wollte es nicht riskieren, die Dursleys nocheinmal zu reizen. Nach dem Essen ging Harry in sein Zimmer, als er das Schnarchen von den Dursleys hörte ging er zu dem Schrank, wo seine Schulsachen eingeschlossen waren und öffnete die Schranktür mit einem Dietrich den die Weasley-Zwillinge ihm gegeben hatten. Harry seufzte und stellte mal wieder fest wieviel leichter alles mit Zauberei ging, die er in den Sommerferien ja leider nicht bennutzen durfte. Im Schrank waren alle seine Sachen. Sein Zauberstab, sein Besen und seine Bücher. Leise brachte er alles in sein Zimmer und versteckte es dort. Dann stellte er noch kurz seinen Wecker, damit er am nächsten morgen noch Zeit hatte seine Sacen zu packen und legte sich beruhigt schlafen. Am nächsten morgen wurde er von seinem Wecker geweckt, es war kein Muggel-Wecker, sondern ein besonderer Wecker, den er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, er zog einem die Bettdecke herunter. Außerdem sang er ein lautes Lied und tanzte dabei. Harry hatte am Abend nicht daran gedacht, dass das Singen die Dursleys stören könnte und schreckte auf, schnell stellte er den Wecker aus, in der Hoffnung, dass die Dursleys nicht wach geworden waren.  
Er stand auf, zog seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und begann seine Sachen einzupacken. Hedwig schickte er schonmal los zu den Weasleys, damit sie keine Probleme beim Abholen bereitete. Harry hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wie die Weasleys diesmal kommen würden. Auf Besen ja wohl nicht, überlegte Harry, dass würde zu vielen Muggeln auffallen. Es könnte sein, dass sie mit dem Ford Anglia kommen, aber wenn, dann auf der Straße und nicht geflogen, wie die Zwillinge und Ron das letzte Mal. Also, dachte Harry, wie sie auf keinen Fall kommen ist mit Flohpulver. Er grinste als er daran dachte, ws passiert ist, als die Weasleys mit Flohpulver zu den Dursleys kamen.  
Er zog seinen schwarzen Umhang an und verstaute darin seinen Zauberstab, obwohl er ja in den Ferien nicht zaubern durfte. Sicher ist sicher, dachte er, wobei ihm seine schmerzende Narbe und Wurmschwanz einfiel. Als letztes packte er seinen Tarnumhang oben auf den Koffer. Nun hoffte er, dass die Weasleys kamen, bevor die Dursley aufwachten, er wollte nämlich jeglichen Ärger vermeiden. Als Harry noch nachdachte, was er machen wollte, wenn die Weasley wieder Aufsehen erregten und es Ärger mit den Dursley gab, klopfte es am Fenster. Harry schaute hinaus sah aber nichts, es klopfte wiederum. Harry öffnete das Fenster und guckte die Hauswand hinunter. Da hörte er die Stimmer von Ron: "Hi Harry, ich bins Ron. Dürfen wir reinkommen?" Harry guckte verdutzt und fragt: "Äh, wo bist du denn und wer seid ihr?" Ron antwortete: "Dad hat uns einen Trank gebraut, der uns und die Besen unsichtbar macht. Fred und George sind auch noch bei mir."  
"Na, dann kommt erst mal leise herein." Harry hörte, wie die drei in sein Zimmer einstiegen, dann fragte er: "Wie lange hält der Trank denn noch an?" Fred antwortete:"Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, wir müssen uns also beeilen nach Hause zu kommen. George, gib Harry mal den Rest des Trankes, damit wir sofort los kommen." Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken einen Trank von Fred oder George annehmen zu müssen. George aber sagte: "Der Witz war aber nicht gut, Fred. Also Ron, gib ihm den Trank." Ron rief entsetzt: "Also ich habe den bestimmt nicht, Mutter wollte den Trank einem von euch beiden geben." Harry ermahnte ihn: "Mensch, sei ruhig, sonst wachen die Dursleys auf." "Ach" sagte Ron, "die schlafen noch. Ich dachte, die seien schon längst weggefahren." Harry sagte: "Nee, sind sie nicht und deshalb will ich auch so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Also hört auf mit euren Spielereien, damit ich diesen Trank trinken kann. Ich werde eh etwas länger brauchen, weil ich ja noch meinen Koffer transportieren muss." Harry wunderte sich, dass Mr Weasley ihm es zutraute seinen Koffer auf dem Besen zu transportieren. Ron, Fred und George sagten wie aus einem Munde: "Ich hab´den Trank wirklich nicht!" Sie klangen so überzeugend, dass Harry ihnen glaubte, obwohl er nicht ihre Gesichter sehen konnte. "Toll, und was soll ich jetzt machen? So fliegen, damit alle Muggel mich sehen und ich von Hogwarts fliege, weil ich Aufruhr unter den Muggeln verursacht habe und das Ministerium so viel Gedächtniszauberanweden muss? Oder soll ich etwa meinen Onkel fragen, ob er mich zu euch fährt?" Die drei drucksten nur herum und Ron sagte :"Uns wird schon irgendwas einfallen!" Harry hatte eine Idee: "Ich könnte mich mit zwei von euch in dem Park verstecken, der zwei Straßen weiter liegt. Einer von euch könnte zurück fliegen und den Trank holen." George sagte sofort: "Nee, dass geht nicht, weil...ähm..." Harry sagte wütend: "Komm, ihr verbergt mir doch etwas!" Ron holte tief Luft und sagte: "Dad wollte dich eigentlich mit dem Ford Anglia abholen, aber der hat eine leer Batterie, weil er das Licht angelassen hat und während Mum und Dad überlegt haben, wie sie dich holen sollen, haben wir einfach den Trank aus dem Schupen geholt, den wir am Anfang der Ferien geholt haben und sind losgeflogen. Und jetzt haben wir den Trank vergessen!" Harry wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr!  
"Ach, ihr wieder, und jetzt?" Keiner der vier wusste was sie tun sollten. Als etwas Wind durch das Fenster bließ und Harrys Umhang sich über seinen Kopf legt, wusste Harry was er tun konnte. Dass er da nicht früher drauf gekommen war, bewies wie durcheinander die Weasley-Zwillinge und Ron ihn mit seinereigenmächtigen Aktion gebracht hatten.  



End file.
